The Bar
by TsutsuiKimihiro
Summary: Kuroponpon likes to watch...shonenai. kurofay


Um….no spoilers. I'm back from my what, three-year hiatus? Lol. I'm a college sophomore now! I need to get a life. Anyway, there should be more kuro-fay goodness!!!

Kurogane was already tiring of this new world. The only good thing he could say about it was the alcohol wasn't too bad. It was unlike any other he'd tasted on other worlds, and despite his high tolerance, after a few drinks even he felt slightly light headed. They'd been in this world for two weeks now, investigating whether or not this world held the feather they were looking for. On this particular night, Mokona had suggested that Syaoran take Sakura out on a date. Blushing furiously, they had decided to go explore a few of the shops and sample some of the food of this new world. With them gone, Kurogane and Fay had decided that they would hit a few bars. Kurogane had been weary of Fay coming along with him, but so far this evening he hadn't been bothered by him even once. Fay seemed interested in meeting and talking with some of the natives, which as long as it kept him away from Kurogane, was fantastic. Lately Fay and been bothering Kurogane more and more. It wasn't like he was doing anything differently. It was just the usual name calling, general annoyances that Kurogane had come to associate with Fay's screwed up persona, it was just lately Kurogane had found himself more and more bothered by it. More than once, without thinking about it, he had found himself gazing listlessly in Fay's direction, and when Fay noticed (which he always seemed to do), he would undoubtedly say something disgusting, as in;

"Kuro-rin loves mommy!" and then pretend to blush. This was what pissed Kurogane off more than anything. Of course, then that cursed manjuu bun would start in...That horrible singing...

"Love-love! It's love-love!" This was followed by the unceremonious unsheathing of Kurogane's sword, and threats of cutting out every retarded, disgusting, moronic, sickening thought out of both of their heads. Like a brain-damaged child, Fay always seemed to find this hilarious.

After two or three drinks, Kurogane looked around the bar for Fay. It wasn't as if he cared, but if that irresponsible excuse for an adult made trouble, he'd have to be the one to deal with it. He quickly spotted Fay at one of the booths of the bar. From the back, Kurogane could see someone sitting next to him, and a hand go up to signal the waitress to bring more drinks. Fine, let the idiot get drunk, Kurogane thought to himself. Even if he ended up being the one who had to carry him home (at that thought, Kurogane felt a little dizzy, obviously a result of the particularly strong alcohol), at least he'd have a quiet night. In this world they had to share a room (Sakura got her own room, with Mokona sleeping with her, and Syaoran got the couch), and Fay seemed to have less nightmares when he was drunk, which was fine with Kurogane. He'd had to muffle his fair share of screams, from fear and horror (and having killed as many men as he had, he knew how to differentiate), to avoid Syaoran and Sakura the burden of knowing that Fay wasn't all smiles and giggles. At these times, Fay didn't seem to remember where he was. His eyes may be open, he may be sitting straight up, but wherever he was at those times, it wasn't in a warm bed with Kurogane beside him. Maybe that was why Fay had insisted on sharing rooms with Kurogane in the first place.

Feeling bored (and a little drunk), Kurogane decided to find out what kind of person could put up with Fay for more than half an hour. As he moved a little closer (keeping out of sight and trying not to look suspicious, which was asking a lot), he managed to find a place just behind their bar booth. Judging from the empty glasses on the table, Fay was absolutely smashed, even with his high alcohol tolerance (which he chose to employ at his own discretion). His face was flushed, and his eyes looked a little glazed. He was staring impassively at the empty glass in his hand, as the guy next to him smiled and went on about some topic that Kurogane couldn't hear. When he reached some sort of a punch line, Fay smiled supinely, and again, Kurogane felt a little dizzy, noticing that he had unbuttoned the top few clasps of his shirt. Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane felt that the situation looked dangerously erotic, which for some reason really pissed him off. As if to verify his hypothesis, Fay's new fried leaned over and cupped a hand over Fay's ear. He seemed to whisper something to the magician, who to Kurogane's surprise, blushed. Kurogane had never seen Fay really blush, but here he was, inebriated beyond a doubt, letting some perfect stranger whisper god-knew-what into his ear and actually blushing about it! Kurogane couldn't explain why he felt the sudden urge to send this guy flying through a brick wall.

The guy drew his hand away, but not his face. To Kurogane's horror, he seemed to be biting Fay's ear. He was caressing it with his tongue! Even more disgusting, he saw Fay sway against him.

Suddenly, Fay looked up. In his anger, Kurogane had forgotten to stay hidden. Fay's eyes met his. The stranger had his arms around Fay now, and hadn't noticed the glare. Fay's face was expressionless, but his eyes were overwhelming. Kurogane forgot about being pissed off, and couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from Fay as his adversary moved away from Fay's ear, and down to his throat and exposed collar bone. Fay tilted his head back to allow it, his eyes never leaving Kurogane. Now Kurogane realized that he was the one blushing. Why did this feel so antagonizing sensual?! Watching Fay be molested by some stranger should not be this sexy! He growled, stomping up to the booth. He grabbed Fay's arm and yanked him away. The stranger looked up, surprised.

"It's time to go home!" Kurogane barked. The stranger looked terrified at the red-eyed monster looming above him, and Kurogane dragged Fay out of the bar. Once they were outside, Fay complained,

"Ow, you're hurting me..." He whined sleepily. Kurogane didn't relax his grip on Fay's arm, even though he was surely causing bruises that would have to be explained the next day.

"What were you doing in there?!" Kurogane asked furiously.

"Hm, adults do adult things, Kuro-pon-pon..." Fay answered. He didn't seem concerned in the slightest with Kurogane's anger, and in fact, seemed to find it amusing.

"Yeah, you're the very definition of adulthood aren't you? Getting drunk and letting some stranger feel all over you?" It was to dark for Kurogane to see Fay's grin.

"You sound jealous, Kuro-rin!" That annoying tone, the one that Kurogane hated, had returned.

"Shut up!" Kurogane stopped dragging Fay and threw him up against the wall of the building they'd been walking past. Fay let out a small gasp, more out of surprise than pain, which Kurogane found oddly satisfying. "You make me sick!" Kurogane suddenly felt dizzy. It's the alcohol, he told himself, staring at Fay's eyes, which were wide and anticipating. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Without thought, he felt himself leaning against Fay. What was he doing? Why did he feel like this?

"You didn't look sick when you were watching…" Fay said hazily. Kurogane had an image of Fay, his eyes, his neck… Suddenly he felt overwhelmed. His hands seemed to be moving on their own as they grazed the skin that minutes earlier had been caressed by some complete and total stranger. He touched Fay's ear, dragging his finger along the lobe, then down to his throat and his collarbone. "You're drunk." Fay muttered. Finally, that annoying tone was gone, but replacing it was another voice that Kurogane didn't like much either.

"Don't tell me that." He was drunk, he knew that. He didn't need this asshole telling him what was obvious. Anyway, maybe being intoxicated was a good enough excuse to do what he'd been wanting to do anyway, "You're one to talk." He whispered, tilting his head, his mouth nearing the un-contaminated ear.

"If Daddy doesn't want anyone touching Mommy, maybe he should say so…" Fay said. Kurogane knew when he was being taunted. He pushed Fay harder against the wall, pushing their hips together, eliciting another gasp from the magician. That gasp caused Kurogane to bite down on Fay's ear. Combined with the closeness of their bodies, the action caused Fay to stifle a moan. Finally, Kurogane thought, a sound he makes that doesn't annoy me.

He wanted to hear it again.

"Lets go home." He said, backing away from Fay.

"Uh huh…" Fay agreed, sounding every bit as dizzy and intoxicated as he (probably) was.


End file.
